


Get you a man

by Selen0phile



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Getting Together, M/M, slow burn attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selen0phile/pseuds/Selen0phile
Summary: Moon Taeil really isn't looking for man. It's pretty much Donghyuck who keeps insisting getting a man's penis near his favorite hyung's ass.





	1. Pick a man

* * *

"Okay, hyung. Pick your target." Taeil felt the weak tug of Donghyuck from his behind. He frowned on his drink since the game of matching him with random guys has been decided to commence.

It started when Mark finally got some balls to ask Donghyuck on a date. It pretty much should just stop there, them being the petty and stereotypical couple per usual. But one day, Donghyuck has decided he's obsessed with double dates and his easy target was the ever quiet, his favorite hyung, Taeil. Since then, he made it his mission to find some good dick for his hyung and hopefully they get romantically involved-- All because Donghyuck wanted a brunch double date.

"Get away from me, you brat. Let me have as much as alcohol in peace." Taeil nibbled the edge of the cup, a usual habit and also everyone's pet peeve. No one dared to share a cup with him anymore.

Donghyuck shrugs and wrapped his arm around Taeil's shoulder. "This is why I brought you here, hyung! Frat parties are one concrete source of hot boys!"

"You want me to fuck a frat boy?"

Donghyuck snaps his finger once. "They're overall not bad, you know? You definitely have a type, and it's dangeroulsy leaning towards frat boys in general. I did my research, hyung." Taeil couldn't help but to roll his eyes and continued sipping god knows what Jungwoo has given him in his cup. It tastes good so no complaints.

"Remember, Yuta hyung? I hooked you up--"

"You told him I was a stripper,"

"Because he had a thing with strong personalities or strippers or whatever Mark even said about his types." Donghyuck defended in a offensed tone. "Bottom line, you liked him too. Don't you dare deny it."

"Yeah, before he offered me money for sex because you told him I was a stripper so I punched him in his face." Taeil reminded in a dead tone. 

"I didn't say it worked." The brat had the audacity to grin. "But I'm definitely going somewhere with this,"

"Besides, no frat boys would date a nerd like us--me."

Donghyuck gasps much to Taeil's annoyance. "False! Nerd is the new sexy, hyung!"

"Says no one ever." Taeil retorted

"Says Mark Lee, hello? The hottest frat boy in this party." Donghyuck grabbed his boyfriend who by chance walked towards them as if on cue. "And also Lucas, who is currently with Jungwoo right now. See? All the hot boys are hooking up with the gays with brains."

Taeil rolled his eyes. He pretty much expected to have his eyes rolling for the rest of the night. "I'm not having this conversation anymore. Thank you." He said, finally emptying his cup. 

Mark was quick to offer him a drink. "Do you want more of that, hyung? Do you also want a new cup, you basically ate it up." 

Taeil waved the nice kid off. "It's fine, I'll get it myself." He acted offended. " and stop calling out my cups, they have feelings."

"Yes and they're screaming for help." Mark teased.

"Shut up, frat kid." Taeil roames his eyes with the warm crowd slowly swarming the place. "Where's Jungwoo by the way? He told me he'll be back after a minute."

Mark shrugs while stopping Donghyuck from kissing his ear. "Probably with Lucas, or with anyone really. I heard him and Lucas are nearing a dead end."

Donnghyuck clapped in delight. "You should totally fuck Lucas!"

"Ew no," he was about to head his heels to get away with the young couple when hes stumbled upon a hard body, slamming face first with the stanger's chest. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Taeil have no idea how tall the stranger is but he's tall enough to turn his head up to meet the man's face, who is smiling politely to him. "It's fine. I wasn't looking as well."

Taeil nodded in silence and the man was off to where he was originally going to, leaving Taeil following him with eyes in daze. He couldn't stop himself from landing a look at the man's ass who sure dressed it well and kept it rounded on those slocks. With that, he decided he needed to get drunk.

"Oh my god, you totally checked him out!!" Donghyuck, who Taeil forgot was still there, squealed in delight earning strange stares from the people in proximity. 

"I didn't--Donghyuck, stop--"

But the brat was already skipping away, following the tall man with the nice ass. 

"His name is Johnny." Donghyuck announced at lunch time the next day. Taeil still didn't know why he's spending his lunch with the sophomores when they've only known each other through music club and well, Mark because he's dating the brat. 

"Nice," Jungwoo commented while settling down his food. "New guy for Taeil hyung?"

"Yes. And we got a good catch this time." Jungwoo nodded, actually taking interest in this. Taeil just prefered to ignore them as much as possible while he take his home cooked food from Taeyong, his room mate.

"...And so Doyoung told me his name after a whole session of threats and bargains, and I got his name, Johnny Suh. But Taeil hyung and his petty ass went home early." Taeil zoned out so hard he didn't know when Mark has sat down joining Donghyuck on his side or what the fuck the topic was on.

Donghyuck continued babbling his Johnny story for a good minute while Taeil munch his food and toned out the entire talk.

"--And here's the catch, he's on the basketball team."

Jungwoo has his forehead in a knot when he turned to Taeil, confused. "Since when are you into basketball guys?" Taeil dumbly shrugged, not actually participating. But he did take note of that piece of information. 

"Since he checked out Johnny's ass last night." Donhyuck answered on his behalf and he let the kid have it his way. It's impossible to stop hyuck when he's in to his agenda way too deep. "Mark's gonna talk to Jaehyun hyung now. He's friends with Johnny hyung, I guess but I don't know a Jaehyun so I will have Mark help me into this. They shared a club before."

Taeil turned to Mark who is nodding to him already. "You're into this too?"

Mark shrugs, lightly chuckling. "I'm only doing it because I was threatened to, I swear."

"Right," 

It's only then when Donghyuck decided it's time to shut up and eat his food properly. 

"I will get you that dick, Taeil hyung."

Taeil should have learned Donghyuck never really shuts up.

Johnny was on a rush copying the homework he forgot was due today. This totally won't be such an inconvenience to him if only Yuta has not persuaded him go to the stupid frat party. It did took him free booze for a reason to get him to go but he likes to point a finger to Yuta so he won't feel as devastated. 

He didn't know how long he was writing and he could practically feel his fingers burning from gripping his pen for a long period. But he didn't mind it too much since he's a second away from finishing it anyway. He's decided he will never procrastinate like that again, nope, never again. 

He slammed his paper (which was entirely copied but he gives no damn at this point, plus his professor won't be reading any of these shit anyway) to Doyoung, their class representative who was assigned to turn in the papers in time. Doyoung just looked at him in an odd way, nodded and said nothing after. Johnny doesn't care because he's feeling some kind of accomplishment from what he just did. He notes to himself to thank Jaehyun for letting him copy his work and make sure to kill Yuta for talking him into partying and drinking.

He finally got out of the room when he saw Jaehyun approaching him from the hall. "Yuta said he's on his way--" 

"Yuta can suck a dick." Johnny annoyingly cut Jaehyun off. 

"Oh." Jaehyun replied, not even surprised by the slight outburst. "Okay. But he did say he's gonna hang out with us later." He pulled out a bit crumpled paper from his bag and handed it to Johnny. The latter, just stared at it curiously. "Some, uh, Mark gave it to me."

"What is a Mark?" Johnny finally reached out to check paper--which was actually a poorly made poster from the music club. "Recruiting students who have piano skills?"

Jaehyun nodded nervously. "I kinda overshared to Mark that you play the piano for a hobby before you went to pursue basketball. He said to give that to you if you're interested."

"Okay, who is this Mark? And didn't club recruiting's been long done like three months ago?"

Jaehyun fidgets on his place and Johnny is starting to notice. "Mark and I took rapping lessons together last year. He's a nice guy. Just helping his boyfriend find a piano guy. The boyfriend's the one from music club."

Johnny nodded but it still didn't make sense to him. "I know no one from the music club."

"You do remember the one who punched Yuta in the face?"

Johnny chuckled while recalling that epic memory. He has engraved that most embarrassing moment of Yuta in his brain. "Yeah, good times."

"Well, the president of the music club was the good samaritan who knocked some black eye to our dear friend, Nakamoto."

His eyes widened in surprise but immediately turned into a satisfied grin. "Sweet." He proceed to look back at the poor poster on his hand. At the lower part was a scribble of the major officials of the club, his gaze darted to the said club president. 

"Moon Taeil." Johnny recited out loud and nodded after. "I'll go check this out, then."

Taeil was busy organizing their music sheets for their annual club presentation. He thanked Kun for his work as the young student bids his goodbye to the club president. He decided to stay in for a while to furnish some works that he still has been second guessing. Kun has submitted a dilemma about his piano piece and sought help from him. He doesn't know much about piano but he'd deal with it anyway. Taeil has always been a music genius and although his voice is his ultimate asset, he does know how to tweak instruments here and there.

He was in the middle of stressful music interception when he heard footsteps coming from behind. He turned and got confused to see Johnny standing in the middle of the room with a paper in his hand. "Hello? Can I help you?" Taeil greeted.

Johnny greeted back but with his handsome smile and Taeil wanted to die right there. "Uh, I guess. I'm looking for Moon Taeil."

Holy fuck. "I'm Moon Taeil."

Taeil saw Johnny's face lit up, smiled again but with his eyes as well. "Oh, wow. Hello. I'm Johnny from class 3-B civil engineering." He gestured the paper he's holding but Taeil couldn't make out what is says. 

When Johnny handed it to him he immediately figured out this was Donghyuck's work, obvious from how lousy the editing was and the format being clumsily put together. Never forget how he totally emphasizes the 'Moon Taeil' at the lower part. Wouldn't want Johnny to miss that, no? 

Taeil can only shake his head in dismay.

"Is this a bad time?" Johnny started. "By the way, I'm sorry for barging in just like that. I was knocking but no one answered. Seems like you were too into your..." he gave a glimpse on what he's working on. "...uh papers?"

Taeil smiled tiredly. "I'm kind of in the middle of redoing a piece. I'm afraid I can't entertain your request today." 

Johnny nodded is understanding, slightly biting his lips (of course Taeil would never miss that) when he reached back for the fake poster. "I see, that's okay."

"I didn't know you play the piano," Taeil nonchantly threw the words.

"You know me?" Johnny asked curiously. Burning holes of gaze through Taeil.

Oh shit.

"W-well, you play basketball. I kind of like basketball." He can basically hear Donghyuck snickering at the back oh his head.

"Really?" Taeil hates how Johnny's tone was slightly a tone of disbelief. "That's cool. I played piano when I was younger, way before basketball happened to me."

Taeil nodded. 

"Well, I should be going now so you can continue with your work, you know?" Taeil just nodded again. Johnny walked towards the door but stopped midway. Taeil was just following the tall man's every move, memorizing his stature from a distance. The small man blushed when Johnny smiled to him once again. 

"Tomorrow's a good time, I hope?" 

Wait what?

Oh right. Piano.

Taeil nodded in a frantic way. "Yeah. You can come back tomorrow."

"Ah, yeah. I know Taeil." Yuta nodded while taking a large amount of popcorn on his hand. Him, Jaehyun and Johnny are crashing on his place, supposed to watch bunch of movies but eventually ended up chatting anyway.

"Of course you know him, he punched you in the face." Johnny reminded while chuckling at the face Yuta has made, recalling the said incident. "I met him today." He shared.

Jaehyun's eyes widened. "You actually went to audition?"

"Yeah?" 

But before he could ask more from Jaehyun, Yuta has again inserted himself in the conversation. "You trying for the piano?"

Johnny hums in reply. Yuta nodded at that and drops the subject right away. Johnny should've known music hasn't really caught Yuta's attention in any way. "By the way, he's small? You got punched by a guy smaller than you." He teased.

Yuta clicked his tongue, offended. "Okay, first of all, I was drunk."

Jaehyun hums out the words teasingly, "Blame it on the alcohol~"

"Shut the fuck up, flat ass."

Johnny chuckled loudly, loving to see Yuta rolling his eyes in defeat. He snatched the popcorn from Jaehyun's hands and have a big chunk for himself. "Why did he punch you anyway? I mean, I get it. I'd punch you for no reason but that's different because I know you on a personal level."

"Geez, thanks?" Yuta made a face but the two just laughed it off. "Mark said he was a hooker,"

"A WHAT?" Jaehyun exclaimed. 

"Okay, seriously who is this Mark that you both know of and I don't." Johnny complained. 

"Or stripper, I'm not sure which, I was drunk. We had great talk though. Seemed like a sensible guy."

"Yuta," Jaehyun deadpanned. "The freaking guy punched you."

Yuta nodded once. "That's true. But I think it was something I did? Maybe he didn't like talking about it. He was so flustered." Jaehyun still looks like he's not buying it but didn't say anythinf. "There's no reason to be ashamed tho, I'm not one to judge those kind of things."

Johnny just nodded in agreement since he's also one to talk in respecting people regardless of what they decided to do with their lives.

For some reason, Johnny is now looking forward to seeing the music club president tomorrow.

"Hyung, that's so easy. Kick out Kun hyung and take Johnny in."Donghyuck suggested when he called in the kid who somewhat ended up hanging with Kun and Doyoung because...reasons, Taeil guessed. He was scolding him for making up a fake recruiting poster but the kid was so quick to reason out he only made one copy and only Johnny has it. Taeil swore he sees red. Clearly the kid didn't see the point that they're not currently in need of pianist since Kun already owned the position.

Kun waved mockingly. "I'm literally right here."

Taeil sighed. Donghyuck has been giving him quite the head pains. He knew the kid is so motivated to match him and Johnny but he didn't expect him to go this far. "All because you want me and Johnny to hook up?"

Doyoung who was just silent the whole time chimed in for the first time. "Johnny? As in Johnny Suh?"

"Yeah."

Taeil watched as his co-singer rolls his eyes and frown. "You have a crush on him? Hyung, I didn't know you we're into jerks."

"You know him?"

"He shares a class with him." Donghyuck answered and Doyoung nodded. "I thought you knew? I told you."

Taeil recalls the plenty of time he zoned out during that talk. But he isn't going to tell him that. He's sure Donghyuck won't have a problem to retell them altogether. "Yeah, I just remembered." He lied.

Doyoung rested his chin on his hand, staring at Taeil curiously. "I mean, I only see him in one class but he's friends with Jaehyun, and the guy is a jack shit of an existence. Anyone who's friends with him is a jerk."

"Mark's friends with him." Donghyuck reminded.

"Exactly."

The youngest just rolled his eyes and ignored Doyoung's indirect insult to his partner. It was an unspoken fact that Doyoung has been crushing on Jaehyun but the reason why he's been judged as a jerk is the whole mystery. Donghyuck didn't feel about gossiping about it so he turned to his original intention. "Anyway, so what happened? What did you guys talk about. Please tell me you didn't fuck it up."

Taeil sighed and stood up to pack up the music sheets he's been revising since yesterday. "You all need to scatter off now. He said he'll come back today. I don't want any annoying brats in this room by then. I take auditions very seriously." He scoffed at the image of having hyuck watch the audition. He will not be subtle about the forced match making at all. 

He turned back to the kid and saw his shocked face matching his hanging jaw. Taeil puts his forehead in a knot. "What?"

Hyuck took some time to reply but the shocked expression is still there. "Hyung, we're gonna kick out kun hyung for real?"

"What? No, I'm thinking maybe we do have a room for another pianist." 

Doyoung is looking at him with an odd look as well. "Hyung, we have like one piano." He reminded with a mocking tone.

"Well--"

"He's whipped." Kun commented simply.

Taeil wasn't surprised when Hyuck squealed in delight, clapping his hands excitedly like a three year old. "I'm so proud of you hyung. I was only hoping you guys would meet and casually talk. But you took it to another level by considering him on our music circle--call my boyfriend because i'm going to cry and I need a hug." He did a dramatic sniff.

Doyoung rolled his eyes. "Gross."

Taeil ignored all of them and finished cleaning up. He won't actually let Johnny in the club, that would be stupid since they already have Qian Kun, one of the most brilliant pianist he's ever met.

In truth, he just really wants to hear Johnny play piano. So sue him.

Taeil didn't want to make it look like he's actually looking forward to Johnny's audition so he decided to grab some snacks and made sure he took his time doing so. He met Jungwoo along the way, alone, which he found weird since he's always with Lucas. He didn't bother asking though. He seemed happy too, so he doesn't think too much on it.

He was walking back to the club room wondering if Johnny already swing by. He wasn't surprised when he sees Johnny inside and checking out the music sheets he had been working on. 

Johnny was quick to feel the new presence in the room. He turned and bowed to Taeil. "I'm so sorry I barged in again. I thought you we're inside and working."

Taeil nodded. "It's fine. There's nothing really private in here to be invaded."

Johnny was smiling at him when he looks up after putting down the snacks he impulsively bought. "I-I didn't expect you to come back."

The tall student shrugs. "I did say I will." 

He didn't know what to say next so he motioned Johnny to the piano nervously. "Shall we?" He asked.

Johnny blinks before he utters a word. "Don't you want to know my musical background? I may be bluffing." 

Taeil shrugs. "You're Johnny Suh and you play piano for a hobby. I really didn't need to know where you've been professionally taught at. But if it makes you feel better, you are free to tell me later." Taeil crossed his arms and gaze upon his with challenge speaking on his eyes. "But right now, I want you to play that piano and show me what you got."

Daring. Johnny thought, slowly liking having to see a glimpse of this side of Taeil. He has had an impression that he's a quiet, fidgety student and likes to spend his lone hours scribbling music. 

He positioned himself in front of the piano and took time to have a feel of it first. Gently dragging his fingers through the line of keys but never pressing any of them. "How would I know you really know what you're doing?" Johnny challenges back.

Taeil just looked at him, no expression at all, before raising an eyebrow. "I assume you've seen those music sheets I've been working on."

"Yeah?"

"And if you know how to read them you'll also realize that they're good pieces." With that, Johnny smirks in satisfaction. There was no lie in that. Those were beautiful, carefully written pieces. He fell in love with every note.

"I hope you're ready to have your mind blown." 

Johnny did not pass his audition.

Taeil has been apologizing about if for numerous times and resorted to console him by offering the extra snacks he bought a while ago. Johnny really didn't take any offense about him getting turned down but he will take free food at any time of the day.

They were now both sitting in front of the piano. Taeil munching on his sweet bread while Johnny contented himself with the salty crackers. They have been talking for half an hour now, his audition piece had been long forgotten. It passes by as a topic from time to time but only because Johnny would fake sulk about it making Taeil flustered and guilt, much to his entertainment if he could be honest.

"I swear it's not like you're _bad_ bad. But it's also obvious that you're rusty. I don't know if it's the basketball or not, but you seemed to be pretty hard on the keys." Taeil laid out his obervation.

Johnny nodded and looked down to his hands. Taeil followed the action and looked down as well. "Oh wow they do look like they've been through tough times." He commented in awe.

The tall guy hums in agreement, recalling how basketball has basically been hard on him. But he didn't feel any sense of regret on him. That is a sign that it's all worth it. "Do you want to touch them?" He laid out his palms in the open, offering them to Taeil when he noticed his eyes are still on them.

Taeil was quick to look away. "I'm sorry for being rude."

Johnny chuckled. "Not rude at all. You can touch them, I don't mind. Trust me they're more rough than they look."

Taeil looked like he's hesitatinfg at first but went with it slowly. He carefully placed his hands on top of his palms and slightly rubbed them to test the friction. Johnny couldn't help but smile when Taeil had his eyes wide in shock the whole time he was feeling his hands.

"Hey don't look like you're disgusted." Johnny whined in a teasing way. Taeil quickly withdrew his hands away shyly in guilt. "I'm kidding, you can touch them all day if you want."

Taeil blushed slightly. "I've never felt someone's hand with that texture. It's an unusual feeling."

"Disgusting?"

Taeil shook his head. "No, not disgusting. I've only been faced with people who love music like I do. Most of them have hands of a maiden. Yours is a first."

"I am honored." He bowed to taeil, teasing him again. 

Taeil just shoves him away. "You can go now. I'm sorry for turning you down again but thank you taking interest in the club."

Johnny couldn't stop as his hand found it's way to pinch Taeil's cheeks. "You are so unreal. I wonder why I never met you and we're on the same year."

"You play basketball on your free time while I go home and make music." Taeil reasoned and stood up to take the music sheets that had been disarranged by Johnny.

"Taeil? Tell me which class you are." Johnny nudged as he stood up from the piano stool as well. 

"For what?" Taeil asked not really bother to look up at him.

"No particular reason?"

Taeil stopped finally to look at him. Johnny smiled in a sweet way to say 'please'.

"No."

Johnny rolls his eyes. "Why not?" This is the second rejection he's had today. 

Taeil settled on his usual chair and flipped through the pages of a music notebook he grabbed from one fof his drawers. "Because you don't have to know."

Johnny didn't like the idea of being turned down the second time so he grabbed the notebook out of the club president's hands, earning a tired groan from him. "Okay, how about i'm going to attempt to write a piece and I need a second opinion about it." 

" a piece for what?"

"No special occassion. I just want to improve on creating one." Taeil looks like he still isn't gonna bite on it so he stopped him before he could even reach to grab back the notebook. "Listen, you're leading this club and you're rejecting a motivated student to learn? You're failing your position."

Taeil glared at him didn't move an inch. Johnny just smiled again for the sweet second time hoping Taeil would just comply to his wish.

After a minute, Taeil sighs in defeat. 

"Class 3-A, Psychology."


	2. Call your man

Johnny frowns as he watched Doyoung enter the room with a very disappointing announcement. Their professor decided to skip the class for today for an unexpected emergency. Normally, this should make him jump in joy because fuck yeah no pretending to listen and understand a lesson for two damn hours. But on Johnny's case, he's been so dragging his feet and had finished his homework very late last night thus making him so sleep hungry and cranky-- And his teacher had the audacity to skip today when he gave effort the most. He bit back the groan growing inside him.

So he figured he'll just pull out his headphones and maybe get some nap. He could always go back to his dorm but he wanted to save time and he has class three hours later. He wasn't even finished picking a song when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder very lightly. It was Jaehyun, who looked as equally exhausted as him but would still beat him visual wise. But today is not the time to talk about insecurities.

"You taking a nap?" Jaehyun asked and Johnny nodded once. "Great, wanna do that but at the rooftop? The room's gonna be a real noisy any minute now."

Johnny thought about it for a minute and decided it'a a good option so he affirmed that he's joining his little napping session. 

He started packing his loaded bag when he feels the student in front of him, Doyoung, is starting to pack up too. He's probably thinking of leaving as well.

"Hey, doie, we take dibs on the rooftop first." Jaehyun said on a mocking tone. Johnny just disapprovingly shook his head at his friend's lack of social empathy.

But Johnny knows Doyoung is more tired than them, as he aspires to be the honor student in the course. He isn't far from soing so, if Johnny could put his two cents on it. Doyoung was known to be the most hard working student plus the faculty loves him. He pretty much had the honor student title in his hands since he stepped foot in the university.

Johnny just heard Doyoung scoff at his friend and zip his bag closed. "You can have your damn rooftop."

"Good." Jaehyun replied. "Wouldn't want your smartass annihilate my sleep."

Doyoung was about to retort back when he fished out his phone from his pocket quickly and made a face. "Could you please stop using your boyfriend's phone to pressure me to hurry up? I just told you I had to run errands because--" Johnny, who is for some reason is watching the honor student the whole time when in fact he should be respecting the conversation's privacy, saw Doyoung glared at a space. "Donghyuck, I swear to god when I see you later, I'm gonna--I know I just finished the words. Even kun says it's done-"

Again, Johnny is still watching all this. But hey, Doyoung answered the phone in front of him. He probably wouldn't mind Johnny eavesdropping.

"And tell Mark to break up with you because you're mean and you keep using his phone to bully me." With that Doyoung hung up with a growing frown on his face.

"Everything good?" Johnny asked, feeling guilty for eavesdropping so he felt the need to at least ask Doyoung if he's okay.

Doyoung sighed at him. "Just the club I'm in to is getting hectic lately." He didn't share beyond that and Johnny didn't press anymore. He has a feeling Doyoung doesn't like him much, maybe because he is friends with Jaehyun.

Speaking of which, Jaehyun inserted himself to annoy Doyoung once again and Johnny just ignored the bickering on the background. He really doesn't know why his friend is such a jerk to Doyoung. For the record, Jaehyun was usually the nicest kid in the block but for some reason Doyoung has the ability to bring out the jerk in him. The honor student seemed be benefitting to this ( endless bickering) as stress reliever, weird but Johnny will never be the one to judge.

"Is that your notebook?" Doyoung suddenly snaps the attention to him as he was just finishing packing up.

"Which one?" Johnny asked, confused but was attempting to open his bag once again. Maybe he accidentaly took one of Doyoung's things. 

Doyoung waved it off after a good three seconds. "Nevermind. I probably just imagined shit."

Taeil opened the door to his club room as Kun suggested to hold a meeting to discuss the nearing event they've been preparing for. Doyoung also confirmed he'd be able to join them since his class was free. It's very rare to have the club members' schedules to match the club meetings so usually Taeil would meet those who have the least packed class counts-- which are Jungwoo and Donghyuck and the freshmen, Chenle and Renjun (which were recommended by Kun himself so they got an easy pass). Mark is not originally a club member but he basically became hyuck's third limb and goes everywhere his boyfriend hang outs. Hyuck has hailed him an honorary club member and convinced them that his boyfriend's guitar skills are somewhat decent enough as for music contribution, plus he composes for fun. Taeil really wouldn't want to ignore Mark's talent so sometimes he seeks for the kid's opinion from time to time.

Today he'll be meeting with the whole club that would only mean one thing: chaos. And he wasn't wrong as soon as he opened the door, six people sat around the table (Haechan on Mark's lap) absolutely being loud for no reason. You know for a club which emphatize with the beauty of harmony of sounds, they sure make unnecessary noise and bickering for no fucking reason.

"Ceo moon is here. Everybody give him fucking respect." Haechan jumped out of his boyfriend's lap and rushed to his side. 

Everyone is now looking at him. He may be close to all of them but he still gets conscious being in the spot regardless of who the audience were. "Uh? Hi. Fancy seeing the club ever so complete today."

"Doyoung hyung said he's on his way." Renjun reminded since Taeil probably did not notice the absence of the secretary. Everyone proceeded to greet him. 

Taeil nodded at all of them and went to sit to the nearest chair. "Did you all do a headcount? Shall we start without Doyoung? How long ago was his on the way?"

"I called him up like a minute ago. He should be running fast now because I threatened him I'll send Jaehyun his selfies." Donghyuck provided.

He turned to hyuck with a face. "You have Jaehyun's number?"

Donghyuck shrugs. "Mark has so technically yeah, I have."

Taeil wanted to argue that that's not how it works but left it at that, hyuck's logic land. He then checked with Jungwoo who he hasn't been talking to for a while. Jungwoo was so quick to cling at him and smooched him unsolicitedly while telling him he missed him too, even though Taeil clearly didn't tell him he missed him. 

"I know, I'm sorry did you feel neglected? I'm gonna give you more attention from now on." Jungwoo cooed to Taeil who is very unamused.

"No thanks." Jungwoo is from Accounting department and he heard they're having a rough course time. He wondered how Jungwoo can still manage to join them to club events when he completely has so much on his hands. "I gave you an ok to your recorder accompaniment? Did you check them? I was afraid I revised a lot and you won't get the same feel of it anymore." 

Jungwoo widened his eyes in utter shock. "Oh my god, Taeilie hyung, i didn't. It was so hectic last night. I'll check them out right now if you want."

Taeil waves him off. He noted the dark circles under his friend's eyes. "Nah, it's fine. You can do that later. If you do, please send me feedback or any revisions of your own and we'll compromise." Jungwoo nodded and continued to cuddle on him as Taeil turns on his laptop. He lets him be for a moment since he felt like he needed one. 

Doyoung came in the room with his usual groggy self Taeil wonders how many caffeine intake does it take to reach that level of zombie. He reminded himself to check Doyoung's pulse after the meeting. 

"Are you okay?" Taeil approached when Doyoung ignored everyone teasing him being late. 

Taeil saw how Doyoung needed to groan but is holding back. "I am. I'm done with lyrics just this morning. I'm excited to pass it to you. Can we stay behind after? I really need to hear your stan on this."

"Sure. But do you want to do that on a cafe though? I'll treat you--but no coffee." Taeil offered.

Doyoung thought about it for a second and nodded unconsciously cute. Taeil couldn't help to stop himself to reach out his friend's silky locks and loved the feeling of it against his palms. Doyoung insisted once that he'll never let chemical dye touch them when he was dared last year. Taeil agreed because he loves Doyoung's hair dearly. 

Taeil grins with a soft chuckle as he felt Doyoung leans towards to his touch. He and Taeil had known each other the longest among the club members as they we're in the same year. So he's confident he's known Doyoung like the back of his hand. And he's sure Doyoung likes attention when he gets stressed. Cute, taeil decided.

"I have a last class though, if you're willing to wait--which you should because I cram my lessons for this." Doyoung said with a tired frown. 

"Okay, no problem." Taeil agreed and taps the table to get the kids' (minus kun because he had been listening the whole time) attention. Their eyes are on him again in no time. 

"Shall we begin?"

"Hyung, can I ask something?" Taeil turns away from Haechan and Jungwoo who have been discussing their own stage and partially getting off topic as they always do. Right now they're talking about how the clinic nurses never were the good ones to point out who acts sick or not.

Renjun was standing with his bachpack, chenle is at the door waiting for him. "The show will be im three months. Why are we rushing now?"

Taeil smiled at the genuine question. "Well, I'm pretty sure Hyuck has collected all your course timetables and daily schedules?" Renjun nodded attentively. "But he didn't tell you for what? He's a brat so that's given."

"I can fucking hear you." Donghyuck reminded but Taeil ignored him.

"Okay so here's why." He clears his throat as he was the one who talked the most during their talk. "We gathered them to match the meeting and practices. Sadly, it really can't be help that most of the time we won't be complete but we send e-mails and stuff to let the members catch up." 

"We're doing the preparation now because we don't want to cram it since the show falls after the my course's hell week. I can't lead you while I'm also stressed to pass my exams. Tendency is, i'll be more likely skip the club at that time." Renjun nodded. Taeil continues. "Doyoung and Kun's exams will be next month so look out for the zombie modes, you won't be seeing them that much by then. Haechan and yours with Chenle will fall shortly after that. And mine and Jungwoo's will be the last plus the closest to the event date." 

Renjun nodded in long manner as if finnaly realizing the answer. "So we can focus on exams?"

Taeil nodded. "Correct. And also we can't be stressed while we do the show."

"But taeil hyung and jungwoo hyung?"

"Oh." Taeil pats the kid lightly. "Don't worry about me. I have been doing this for years now."

"Yeah, and he's the smartass kind of hyung. He'll always pass." Donghyuck hums, inserting a mock tone.

Jungwoo frowns. "Me, not so much. Worry about _me_ , Renjun." 

Renjun laughs and bids his goodbye, so did Chenle who Taeil can guess, has still trying to adapt in the club. He won't push him much though. He got plenty of years to get used to the club.

"So," hyuck clears his throat while eyes on Taeil. "How was the special audition?"

"Oh, it worked?" Jungwoo asked curiously while scanning his phone. Probably the email Taeil has mentioned to him before. 

"Of course it worked. It was flawless." Taeil's fave turned sour when he remembered the lousy audition poster he gave Johnny. He still cringed whenever he look back at it since Johnny left it after his audition. He swore it took him not even less than a second to throw it in the trash.

"He didn't pass. He was...way rusty." Taeil commented.

Hyucl nodded. "That's expected I guess. He's probably more like a sports guy than a music one, right?"

Taeil didn't reply since besides knowing his slightly enlighting music background, he never really knew Johnny beyond that. He hasn't even watched him play ball in his full stay in the university. 

"That's it? Nothing more happened?" Hyuck pushed further after kissing Mark goodbye as he excused himself to go elsewhere. Doyoung was long gone short after the meeting saying he'd slip by the cafeteria for a snack. He reminded Taeil to text him later and then left.

"Yes. It's pretty much a normal audition except he was bound to be turned down because we are clearly not looking for a new member." Taeil reasoned out.

Donghyuck shrugs "if we weren't then why push the audition, maybe someone's caught a crush." Taeil hated the sarcastic tone slipping out the kids's voice.

"I did say I'll consider him as a polite gesture to take responsibility to your action. Which I'm still thinking for punishment by the way." 

"Ooh. But you asked to be alone with him? Usually Doyoung hyung will be there with you for second opinion?" Donghyuck ignored the threat to punishment and grins naughtily knowing he's winning this.

Taeil smirked. "I just thought of the punishment. Mark won't be allowed here anymore." He could hear Jungwoo squealed, very entertained by the exchange. Donghyuck on the other hand is very flustered and red.

"Wait," hyuck whines. "You can't do that. We never hang out in class--hyung, wait." He called out when Taeil decided to turn away from him. "Hyung," 

"Mark will be receiving an email later. After that if I see him here, I will extend his ban." Taeil speaks in a concrete resolution. 

Donghyuck pouts. "Fine, be mean. You know I get meaner when you provoke me like that."

Taeil shrugs. "Fine by me."

Donghyuck grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room with the pout still plastered on his face. Taeil felt bad but someone needed to call Donghyuck out before he gets himself into real trouble in the future. Jungwoo is looking at him with a face that says he took it too far. Taeil pouted back and shrugs. He's donghyuck's hyung. He'll be the bigger person. 

"Shut up." Taeil snaps at Jungwoo.

His friend just grinned. "I didn't say anything though?"

"Your face is so loud. Shut it up." Taeil sighed from irritation. "Okay? I took it too far. Happy?"

Jungwoo just stilled his grin much to Taeil's frustration. "You said it, not me." Jungwoo is a devil, Taeil thought. 

Taeil huffs but can't help feeling guilty about what he did to donghyuck. "Whatever. I stand by what I said." He said not entirely sure if it was for Jungwoo or for him.

"Ok."

"Shut up."

Jungwoo burst out into laughter. "Hyung. You are so funny. You're my favorite, really." 

Taeil rolled his eyes as he started gathering his things. He doesn't have any more classes for today but he's thinking about swinging by his dorm for a minute while he waits for Doyoung.

"Are you going?" Jungwoo asked. Now that Taeil thought about it, Jungwoo has no classes later today as well. He should be going home this time. "Can you help me with my piece? I checked it just now, I wanted to ask about my original one but I don't have it in me now."

Taeil noted to himself that Jungwoo can always do this consultation any day but today when he's obviously really tired and can always choose to go sleep. Besides, Jungwoo rarely asks about music revision because he usually picks sharp and quick but he'll give his friend the benefit of the doubt. Taeil insisted not to ask about what's the matter since Jungwoo isn't the type to talk about it when asked. He'd wait until he's comfortable enough to talk about it.

So instead he settles down again beside Jungwoo and takes out his laptop again. He saw his friend took a breath of relief when he thought he was being 

subtle but Taeil ignored it. "Which part?"

Jungwoo hums while scanning the sheet. "Do you have the original? I didn't take it with me today."

Taeil reached for his bag while nodding. "Yeah, it's folded somewhere in my notebook--" Taeil stopped when he rechecked the contents of his bag and found no music notebook.

Jungwoo noticed this and called out. "Hyung?"

"I...don't think I brought my notebook with me.." Even Taeil isn't entirely sure so he emptied his bag in front of Jungwoo who is slightly confused. Taeil is panicking slighlty at this point. 

"Maybe you left it at your dorm?" Jungwoo suggested.

"No fucking way I left it there. If I did, Taeyong would've reminded me. He knew that notebook is like third limb." Taeil recalled the places he had been through but he never been to many at all. Only their classroom and the club room, he can add the cafeteria to the list but he didn't find any good reason to have lost it there. "Jungwoo, I fucking have everything on that notebook. The whole fucking show draft is there--"

Jungwoo widened his eyes. He knew Taeil had always been scribbling things on that lousy cheap looking notebook but he never thought it would contain the most important things. He thought his hyung wouldn't be old school enough to put them in a notebook. He at least assumed Taeil is saving it on a laptop. "Okay. Let's calm down. Anywhere you pulled it out today?"

"No, I--I went straight to bed last night and then was running late in class today so I didn't have time to open my bag." Taeil started to nibble on his chapped lips as a nerve habit. 

Jungwoo nodded calmly not matching his hyung's panic mode. "Someone borrowed it perhaps? Taeyong?"

Taeil was looking at Jungwoo like he grew a third head. "Why would Taeyong--" and then he remembered the audition yesterday and how Johnny snatched the notebook from him as exchange to saying which class his in. "Oh."

It was with Johnny. The whole show draft he had been painfully doing is with the guy who took a fake audition yesterday. Taeil took his time to let that sink in. 

"Oh?" Jungwoo nudged.

Taeil and his fucking dumb flat ass.

"Yeah. Oh." He cleared his throat and quickly grabbed a random notebook from one of his class. "Yeah. Taeyong has it. I just remembered he wanted to check it out yesterday."

"He wanted to check it out?" It's now Jungwoo's turn to get confused. Taeil is fully aware that the lie was lousy as fuck but there is no way he's going to let Jungwoo know Johnny has it. If Jungwoo knows, it's only a matter of time that it will reach Donghyuck. And in no way in hell that is gonna happen on his watch.

"Yeah, you know. Taeyong can be nosy sometimes." He tapped his laptop once to divert Jungwoo's attention since he doesn't look like he's buying any of Taeil's bullshit. "But looks like I don't have the original as well. Should we continue tomorrow?" 

Taeil has to find a way to get the notebook back. The first step is to find Johnny Suh. 

"Oh." Taeil suddenly want to slap himself when he saw Jungwoo's shoulder fell. 

He was quick to link arms with Jungwoo not giving him any chance to feel sulky again. It's obvious Jungwoo is trying to run away from something. Taeil had no clue what's going on either but he's hundred percent sure it's not the best time to leave Jungwoo sulking and sad.

"I mean, Doyoung and I are going to a cafe later to talk about his lyrics. Do you want to come? I'll even treat you if you want." He gave Jungwoo's arm a squeeze. "I'm sorry I forgot the notebook. It was an honest mistake."

Jungwoo smiled. Somehow that made Taeil feel better. "I'm not mad, hyung. Don't worry."

Johnny almost shouted 'fuck yeah' when the professor finally announced to end their today's lesson. It was the last class for the day and Johnny just want it to end as quick as possible so he can crash on his bed early. He did take a nap at the rooftop a while ago but it was for sure not enough. Jaehyun was almost willing to skip the classes if he's take the lead but Johnny wasn't gonna be that person to skip a class unless needed to. Apparently, lack of sleep, no matter how much it could have a long run effect in your life, is not a valid reason on Johnny's list.

He turned to where Jaehyun is sitting. His friend is sulking with his puffing tired eyes, eyes fixed at him like telling him they should've just skipped the damn class. 

Johnny didn't wait for Jaehyun to finish taking care of his things and make it a run for the door before it can all be a chaos of crowd wanting to get the fuck out of there. He almost stumbled once outside but managed not to, feeling satisfied no one was there to see him embarrass himself. Except there _was_ someone outside. 

Moon Taeil.

"Taeil!" The tiny man was already looking at hin with the usual doe eyes. Obviously he saw him almost tripped but Johnny will wave that off and act cool (at least). "Fancy meeting you here--"

"Taeil hyung!" Johnny almost tripped again when someone from behind rushed through him and towards Taeil. He looked up and find Doyoung already in Taeil's arms. "I need a hug. I'm so stressed." Johnny caught Doyoung's words.

"Let's go?" Doyoung continued when he finally lets go of the small guy. Taeil on the other hand trying not to meet Johnny's eyes. But smartass Doyoung noticed it and followed his hyung's gaze, falling on Johnny. Doyoung scoffed.

"Hyung? You said you'll treat me coffee?" Doyoung nudged.

That caught Taeil's attention. "I told you no coffee!"

Doyoung laughed and linked arms with his hyung. Taeil felt different with the way Doyoung is acting, for some reason he was more clingy than usual. Must be the stress, Taeil reasoned out inside his head. He didn't have the chance to talk to Johnny anymore since Doyoung practically dragged him away. 

Johnny on the other hand just watched them walk away with linked arms. It was the weirdest event today if he's gonna name one. He kinda felt bad he didn't get to talk to Taeil for long (or at all) but he figured they'll have a lot of that later. What he didn't expect was Doyoung being friends with Moon Taeil. 

"What are you doing here just standing like an idiot?" Jaehyun asked when he finally stepped outside the room. 

"I didn't know Doyoung was friends with Taeil?"

Jaehyun looked at him, confused. "Duh? Doyoung was in music club?"

"Why do you know so much about music club anyway?" Johnny throws back. But he wasn't that much surprised Doyoung was a part of such club. He heard rumors the guy can sing.

"Mark Lee was an honorary member, or so he told me he was. He pretty much talks about them a whole lot."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Here we go again with the mysterious Mark Lee which everyone practically knew except me."

Jaehyun chuckled meaningfully. "You'll get to meet him one day. He's a cool kid. His boyfriend, on the other hand, is very scary."

Jaehyun was quietly locking the door from his dorm room as he was about to walk towards the university radio station. He and Johnny are working as interns there which was started just for fun since they bailed out on basketball because they're nearing the senior year anyway. But they realized it just got too boring not having extra activities after class so they jumped on the first opportunity that came their way. The catch of it was they had to work as late as midnight. They we're accepted before they can even complain anf back out.

"Hi." Jaehyun was aware that it was Moon Taeil in front of him but he's being enveloped by another man who's passed out, leaning his whole body against taeil and slightly snoring. "Sorry. I--he's my roommate. He's drunk and--" Taeil stopped and just waved, realizing he's wasting both their time. 

"Hello. I'm Jung Jaehyun." Jaehyun bowed politely. Taeil did as well but had a difficult time doing so since his roommate is flat sleeping pressed against him.

"Moon Taeil, uh. This drunk right here is Lee Taeyong--" 

"Lee Taeyong?" 

Taeil nodded carefully, trying not to wake Taeyong on his back. "I'm sure you know him. He's painfully popular."

"You could say that." Jaehyun is smiling at how awkward Taeil looks right now. He could always try to help him with the conversation but he figured it would be more fun if Taeil would lead it. He had heard Taeil could be a cute bean and be unaware of it, at least that's what Yuta told him. But he could see his point. 

"Uhm, Can I ask you a favor?" Taeil continued. "I know we just met but I really have no choice."

Jaehyun looked at him curiously. "Just don't let me tuck that drunk guy to bed. I don't want him to barf on me." 

Taeil laughed politely. "Ah no. Of course I won't ask you that." He clears his throat. "I heard you're friends with Johnny..."

Jaehyun's eyes are shining with interest now. He's smile widening. "Sure. You want his number?"

Taeil looked surprised and was quick to reject the idea. "What? No. I was just asking to let him know I needed my notebook back, please?" 

"He took your notebook?" Jaehyun asked with his eyebrows knitted. "Why?"

Taeil looked at him dumbfounded. He was now biting his lips trying to bring out an answer. "Just please tell him I need it back, please?"

Jaehyun crossed his arms, intimidating Taeil a little bit more. "Johnny's not one to take anyone's things. Is he bullying you?"

"What! No!"

"Then?" 

"Just please tell him to give it back."

"If he's bullying you, I'll help you kick his balls." Jaehyun offered liking the way Taeil gets impatient with him. "In my household, we don't tolerate bullying. Best pals not exempted."

Taeil rolled his eyes in a subtle way but Jaehyun still caught it. "I just told you he isn't--"

Jaehyun stared at him in a challenge, not complying until Taeil throws out the real reason. Yuta actually was the one who taught him this disgraceful way of getting on people's nerve. He didn't expect he would actually succumb and use it. He was quite disappointed in himself. 

"Damn it you're as annoying as Doyoung has always described you." Taeil rolls his eyes, not even caring anymore. 

Jaehyun chuckled, very entertained. Making a mental note to tell Yuta that his annoying ways actually worked.

"Aw. Doie's been talking about me, I guess. I'm glad. Only sweet things, I hope."

"Far from that to be honest."

Jaehyun chuckled again. "You know what, I like you. I'll tell Johnny about the notebook. I'll even ask him to write down his number inside." 

Taeil didn't laugh. "That would be very unnecessary."

"Taeil?" Taeyong poked Taeil's cheek who was about slight swollen since he convinced his room mate to eat ramen very late last night. Taeil didn't mind as well as Taeyong since he gets to play with the swollen cheeks for as long as he want. Taeyong also had convinced Taeil to skip the music club for the mean time since he was so sleep deprived. Taeil swore his course got pretty demanding than he expected but nothing his brain can't handle, his body, on the other hand, is begging to take a break.

Taeil has gotten enough nap and now is sipping his banana milk bought by Taeyong when he offered to swing by the cafeteria. The both of them slumped down their chairs waiting for the next class to commence. 

"Yeah?" Taeil hums.

"Donghyuck texted me last night. About music and stuff. I told him talk to you instead but he wanted you to feel guilty for banning Mark in the club." Taeyong supplies, fingers curling Taeil's sideburns. "He also told me that he misses you, but I should keep it a secret."

Taeil smiled. He does miss the kid as well. Donghyuck refused to go to the club again after he was punished for being a brat. Taeil wondered if it banning Mark was actually a good thing or did he just leveled up donghyuck's monster trait. He would have to find out.

"I only banned him for a week. Mark also didn't mind and apologized on his behalf."

"Mark is a good kid." 

"He is." Taeil agreed before humming his way over finishing the banana milk and putting it down on his desk. "Have you noticed something's off with Jungwoo lately?"

Taeyong waited for the older man to elaborate further but Taeil was only looking at him with the doe sleepy eyes waiting to be answered. "No. We haven't been meeting lately." Taeil nods gently. "What's wrong?"

Taeil opened his mouth but then quickly closes it and Taeyong nudged him with his elbow. "You have to say it now since you poked my curious cat."

"No, well, I mean, I know something's going on with him but I can't bring myself up to have him talk about it." Taeil murmured not even aware how his pupils dilated as he play on the empty box of milk.

Taeyong looked like he's staring at a cat before hovering to his hyung to envelop him to a cuddle. Incoherent cooes were out his mouth the next second. "Cute."

"Focus, Tae." Taeil said but didn't mind the way his friend is pressing comfortably against him. "He just seemed so down yesterday."

Taeil is sure Taeyong knows how he is the ultimate worrier but can never get himself up to let the other end open up. It's like Taeil feels and knows something is going on but will easily ignore them since the introvert dominating inside him tells him it's none of his business. So as a solution, he seeks help to Taeyong who is more outgoing than he could ever be. Growing up as a street dancer, it stick up to Taeyong's personality to be a social magnet. Everything that moves gravitate towards him, be it animals or humans. He's like a personified disney princess.

"You want me to talk to him?" Taeyong suggested still looking at him in awe.

Taeil thinks if it's a good idea or just let it pass for a while. "Just poke on the topic, don't get too aggressive. He gets flustered when cornered like that." 

"Hmm, okay." Taeyong nodded and got off him slowly. 

"Dinner later?" Taeyong was mad good with cooking and Taeil has explicitly took it to his advantage. His room mate had assured him that he doesn't mind because he loves cooking for good people.

"Ah, I can't." Taeyong pouted. Taeil rarely asks for food nowadays since he became super busy. So missing out to his requests haf made Taeyong regretful at some point. "I was assigned to teach Jisung today. He voiced out a concern to some routines."

Taeil nodded understandingly. He supposed he would go crash early for today and skip the night meal. He actually got no energy to stop by and purchase dinner or worse, actually attempt to cook. Taeyong would not like at all.

"I know what you're thinking. Stop skipping dinner," taeyong pinched Taeil's ears. "I'm gonna buy you one so don't punch me if you get cranky when I wake you up to eat."

"Thank you. But it's fine. Don't go out of your way." Taeil said, softly smiling when Taeyong's lipd formed a pout. "Seriously--"

"Taeyong, Donghyuck said he wants to talk to you." One of their blockmate approached. Stopping Taeil from his words.

"Donghyuck?"

"Yeah. He specifically told me to tell you not to bring Taeil so he can sulk and feel guilty about his actions." 

Taeil shrugs while smirking. "Not feeling guilty at all."

Taeyong just shook his head with a tired sigh having to deal with Donghyuck alone. Taeil honestly felt bad but he couldn't really help since Donghyuck has been so engaged to ignoring him for the entire Mark lee ban. But he stand hard rock on his decision as the hyung who (should) know better.

Taeil heard Taeyong whines as he got up but realized the other dragging him as well. "Come with me. I'm tired of this brat."

"He would not appreciate this."

Taeyong shrugs. "Who cares? He was the one who came here."

Taeil was so hesitant but the grip was stonger on his arm to even try to go against Taeyong. He saw Donghyuck looked at him with dead gaze before ignoring him and went straight to talk to his other friend. Taeil was kind of hurt by that. "Okay. Here's taeil hyung. You can talk to him." Taeyong started so simply like he can't feel the awkward tension at all. Perhaps, he does. He's just good at ignoring it.

"I didn't ask for him." Donghyuck deadpans.

"Yeah. But you're going to ask why he skipped the club today."

"I skipped too." The kid retorts. Taeil was just standing there not knowing what to do. It seemed like Donghyuck is angry for real. Taeil is not good at confronting anger especially when directed to him.

Taeil loosens away from Taeyong, cannot resist the amount of tension anymore. "You know what, i need to pee--" he was walking towards the opposite direction before Taeyong could even grip back his arms, successfully escaping. He was stopped on his heels not long when he saw a familiar stature in the hall walking towards him.

"Johnny?"

Taeil didn't miss how the whole crowd of students pan towards the direction of the tall attractive guy. He thought it's so unfair to have it all like Johnny Suh. As a basketball student, he thinks it's a plus that he's more than attractive and as he must say, oozing with so much sex appeal. He attracts everyone on his way. Taeil hated it.

Because he's attracted as well. 

Johnny is smiling at him as he raises his music notebook on his free hand. Taeil heaved a sigh of relief knowing the notebook was safe and back at his hands. He reached for it when Johnny is finally on a close distance, not even bothering greeting Johnny first. He scanned the notebook for any damage and was nodding at himself when he discovered none.

"I got your message from jaehyun." Johnny started. Taeil almost forgot he sought help from Jaehyun. He didn't even realize they were neighbours or some sort. He just got lucky he recognized the man from when Doyoung pointed him out along with the flash of insults while they were hanging out the other day. 

"Thanks. I thought he forgot." Taeil replies

Johnny smiled and waved politely at the people behind him. He almost didn't realize Taeyong and Donghyuck were on his back---

Wait. 

Donghyuck.

"Your friends?" Johnny asked.

Taeil nods slowly as if processing the question. He doesn't really want to turn to hyuck right now to see his reaction. 

"I see," johnny motioned the notebook again. "I'm sorry. I thought it was just a normal book. turns out it has more than what it should contain." Johnny chuckles lowly. "The music scribbles are very pretty. I enjoyed looking at them. The lyrics are very..."

Taeil swore he turned red in an instant.

"...beautiful." Taeil heard him finish but it was muffled by the way his blood rushed on his ears. Making them hot and red he swears he feels them numbing. "Would you like some coffee some time?" Johnny whispered all of a sudden Taeil almost swore he didn't speak at all. 

"Huh?"

Taeil watched as Johnny's eyes widen at his own words before scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, I mean, yeah? Would you want some coffee?" Johnny felt like he's being put on the spot and started panicking on his own system. He nervously waved it off after Taeil was unmoved and staring at him curiously. "It's fine. I know you're very busy and uh, stuff. Forget I said that." He smiled softly hoping he doesn't look as much as stupid as he has himself inside his mind. 

"Oh." Taeil only says after a while. "Okay. Thank you for returning this again." 

Johnny was so ready to get out of the situation when he stopped to turn back. Taeil was still staring at him with the does eyes. He's starting to like them, Johnny decided. "I wrote a number at the back. Call it if you have time."

Taeil blinks slowly processing the words properly. He felt someone tugged him from the back before ankling his arm around taeil's neck, suprising him a little. "Whose number is it, Mr. Johnny Suh?" Donghyuck asked acting like he didn't ignore his hyung's existence for the last 24 hours and now clinging to him again.

Johnny visibly smirked at the kid. "If taeil decides to dial them up. He'll know."

"As much as I don't agree with Donghyuck, and I want to emphasize this: I don't remember a time I actually agreed on Donghyuck at any instances at all. I still think you have to call him. It's been three days." Taeil rolled his eyes as Kun started to open this hot topic that's been on everyone's mouth Donghyuck basically announced every once of details about him and the johnny incident.

Kun and him were done practicing for the day and are now getting ready to go home. He didn't know Kun had been taking interest in this. He hasn't really been talking when the kids started gossiping about it. That or maybe he's just waiting to corner Taeil about it when he gets the chance.

"Do you not like him?" Taeil lightly tripped from one of the things lying around god knows what grazing his thigh with the sweet edge of the wooden table. He groaned in pain and started massaging the affected area. Kun just smirked at him.

"What kind of question is that?" 

Kun shrugs. Motherfucker really had the audacity to shrug. "Well, I figured that would only be the case because if you do, you'll be calling him by now--no, three days ago. Even in secret. But it seems like you never touched the number at all."

He didn't. 

Taeil has just been very busy. 

Or nervous.

_I'll take both._

"Ah you've been thinking about it, huh." Kun concluded just by watching him from a safe distance, his bag already on his arms. 

Taeil glared at him before grabbing his own bag. "Stop reading me without my permission." 

Kun offered to open the door and lock it on Taeil's behalf. Taeil quickly caught the keys when Kun threw it his way. Thank god his fast reflex is still there. "I only read you because you're the easiest to read, especially when you're vulnerable like this. I don't even have to dig deep. You're like spread open."

Taeil pouts. "I don't like how you put it that way. Plus I think you're just making it up like you're reading me. The magic tricks are getting on you."

Kun gasps mockingly. "My magic tricks are very exquisite and your brain isn't at par with them so the unsolicited opinions from you are invalid."

"Damn. Can you ever make it more dramatic?"

"Yes. Do not ever disrespect me talent--"

"I say witchcraft."

Kun gasps again, this time very loud and very offensively. Taeil stopped in his tracks too but biting on his lower lip to avoid letting our a chuckle. 

"I'll wait over the phone for an apology."

That's all kun says before walking away from his club president. Taeil was left chuckling loudly while bidding goodbye to his friend but Kun ignored him. He chuckled some more.

"What are you laughing at?"

Taeil jumped away from his personal space intruder who thought it was fine to go out whispering behind people's ears like that won't make everyone gone scared. Taeil was ready for a fist fight when he turned to Johnny backing up with his both hands on high, not wanting to fight.

"Calm down, geez. I was just about to greet you. But you were laughing by yourself." Johnny smile teasingly. "Is it a bad time? Do you want to laugh by yourself some more? You can tell me what's going on and we can laugh it together so you won't look as crazy. I swear I have very low standard in humor I laugh at the most stupidest things--"

"Johnny."

"Right." Johnny clears his throat. "Hi,"

Taeil smiled. "Hello."

Johnny rests his hands on his pockets like the cool guy he knew he was. "So? Care to tell me what you were laughing at?"

Taeil shook head and frowned. "Just my friends...they're stupid."

"Oh wow mine too, but I'm still debating if perhaps I'm more stupid on the bunch because I'm still hanging out with them." Johnny chuckled when Taeil stared at him with an approving look. 

"Yeah, you probably are." 

The tall man hums. Still smiling. "You too, since still you hang out with them as well."

Taeil shrugs. "I think they're more stupid for bearing it with me."

Johnny laughs, overexcitedly. Taeil had been wondering what was that he just said because he couldn't find any humor in it at all. "Please are you trying to offend me with your laugh?"

Johnny zips his mouth. "Not at all." 

"Heading home?" Taeil asked when they both started to walk in same direction. He felt tensed by how close Johnny is walking with him right now but this isn't the right time to freak out. 

"Nah. I'm heading to a cafe right now. I had to take my daily caffeine before I work for later." Taeil nods. He kind of expected Johnny to be juggling jobs here and there while excelling in his academic responsibilities. It's just the kind of guy he vibes out to be. 

"You should come with me," Johnny says later. "You know my friend, the stupid one, left me alone and said I'm going to pee out coffee some time near future."

"Yuck? Maybe it's time to stop then?"

"Never. If i'm gonna die over caffeine poison then that would be my beautiful death."

"Peeing out coffee." Taeil says out loud in disbelief and disgust. Johnny chuckled beside him. It sounded so carefree and genuine against his ears. Taeil decided he likes hearing Johnny's laugh.

"Stop imagining me peeing please." Johnny blurted out without any traces of humiliation and Taeil couldn't help himself but to reach out and pinch him on his side. Johnny was able to dodge though, still laughing. 

"You expect me to come with you after this?"

Johnny shrugs. "Why not? You don't seem tense anymore. I'm just shaking you up a little bit."

Taeil clicked his tongue "Are you saying I get tensed around you?"

"I'm saying you get tensed at every time." 

"You've known me for like less than twenty four hours." 

"You've known me for less than twenty four hours as well." Johnny replies. "That's why you should come have a drink with me. People told me they liked me better after a cup of coffee."

Taeil thought about it for a minute. He was planning to attempt a study session alone in his room for the rest of the day. Taeyong would be home probably later in the evening. Would a coffee hurt?

Taeil nodded anyway not answering his own thought. Johnny lead the way with a smile plastered on his face.

Taeyong opened the door to Taeil splattered all over his bed, on his stomach and pouting against his pillow. He went ahead and put down his bag somewhere on his side on the room and sat down on taeil's bed. The latter didn't even bother to greet him when he dipped to cuddle him slightly. 

"Bad day?" He asked while reaching for Taeik's disheveled hair and attempted to put them in place. 

Taeil shook his head, hair disheveling some more. Taeyong's fingers traveled across his forehead to grab on his fringe, deciding to start playing there first. "Opposite with that. I had a great time."

Taeyong's mouth formed a small 'o'. "With the club?"

"No..."

Taeyong hums sending the vibration all over Taeil's back. "With who?"

"Johnny."

"Oh." Taeyong felt Taeil's back rise and then slowly fall down against the comfy sheet. "Then what's the problem."

"He makes me nervous."

"Everyone makes you nervous, hyung."

"You don't."

Taeyong smiled against his hyung's warm back and let Taeil get into a sitting position to face him. "I'm different." Taeyong replies proudly.

Taeil is nodding at that. "Yeah." He licked his lips. "Johnny's different too, in a way. He's very...nice, like genuinely nice to me. And I've met nice people before. They always either do or say something that will ruin my nice impression on them." 

"Go on," Taeyong encouraged when he noticed Taeil getting hesitant with his words again. 

"Johnny's just...he said he wrote a number on the back of my music book." Taeil continued "I wanted to call since but I'm not really a phone guy you know? You'd know of course. I'm more into texting, less sensory interaction much better."

Taeyong would know. He couldn't count the times Taeil had ignored his calls when they were just at the commencement of their friendship. He was offended and cornered him about it right away to avoid further arguments. Taeil was forced to tell Taeyong he hates calling and it makes him anxious. They both settled to texting, much to Taeyong's delight since Taeil is a fast replier.

"Taeil, you obviously like johnny." Taeyong concluded.

"Like is a strong word, Tae."

_No, it's not_

"You won't be busying yourself to overthink about a stupid number if not?" Taeyong offered. "If you don't call him tonight I'm gonna pull some strings and get to him myself, tell him you're a coward baby, and have him ask you out directly. And don't ever think I can't do that."

Taeil never doubted. As a social butterfly, he knew Taeyong could probably kill someone and still get his ways out of it with the help of some relationship strings. He shivered over his own thought.

Taeil waited until Taeyong is out of the room to get both of them a take out dinner from a nearby Chinese food shop. He's been keeping his music book under his pillow as he usually does. 

Okay, maybe he likes Johnny. But he's still convinced 'like' is a strong word--especially for an introvert like him. 

Maybe he's socially attracted to Johnny's personality. They did talk for a while over a few cups of coffee, more than Taeil has ever planned to. He almost think he overshared for a while there. But Johnny was generous enough to lend some ears and most of the time Taeil was leading the talk. Something he rarely do, something he only does with his close friends.

Okay. He likes talking to Johnny. That's it. That's a great excuse to call him right? 

_But should I actually call him?_

_Or maybe just thank him for the coffee. That's being polite right?_

_What if my voice sounds awful over the phone, I am never gonna get over it if that's the case._

_I hate myself._

Taeil grabbed his phone from his night stand and dialled the lousy written digits on the last page of the book. He didn't give himself the chance to overthink about how the things would go when the other line answered at the first ring.

_What if I scream now--_

_"Hello?"_

Wait.

What the fuck.

What the actual fuck.

"Yuta?" 

_"That's me. Who is this?"_ The other line confirmed. 

_You have got to be kidding me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #NCTDREAM_BOOM

**Author's Note:**

> [twt 😄](https://twitter.com/Selen0phille)


End file.
